


Lost & Found

by SallyVonHum



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: AU with Link being in college, Anal Sex, Ghost Sex, Love never dies, M/M, mild mention of past violent death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyVonHum/pseuds/SallyVonHum
Summary: What happens when two soulmates are parted? Love always finds a way back home…even when lost & found.





	Lost & Found

                                                           

 

~ Why do they stand so close to each other?

~ Because when you're trying to contain

a single soul between two bodies

you want to stand close

to try to keep the soul as intact as possible.

If they're too far apart,

it might hurt

~ [https://linkslipssinkships.tumblr.com](https://linkslipssinkships.tumblr.com/) ~

 

 

"Ghosts do not exist!" Link scoffed at the very idea as he walked through the front door to the abandoned mansion on top of McLaughlin Hill. Having just moved to Raleigh to attend North Carolina State University, Link had already heard all the dire tales. How two lost souls were murdered in the mansion just because they were gay. How they were found naked, in a mixed pool of their blood, still clinging to each other. How the mansion was now haunted…blah, blah, blah.

 

His initiation dare to get into Delta Kappa Epsilon, being the only reason Link was even near the broken down structure. Not that he was seriously into belonging to a fraternity…his main motivation for pledging was so he could escape the whole dormitory setting. For fuck's sake, the school had bunk beds in each room! BUNK BEDS! He was nineteen, and there was no way he was sleeping either above or below whomever they assigned him as a roommate.

 

If chosen into Delta Kappa Epsilon, Link would get a normal bed…in a normal house setting. And the only thing stopping him from being initiated was staying in the “haunted” McLaughlin mansion for an entire night…and it had to be inside the structure, not the wrap-around porch area.

  
Link pushed his dark glasses back up the bridge of his nose. The GoPro camera attached to the plastic frame making them slip down more than normal. If it weren't that he needed the footage to prove he had stayed through the night, he'd have ripped it off eons ago.

  
As he walked further inside, the musty smell of the un-lived space made his nose run and eyes tear up. Thankfully, there was a multitude of windows scattered throughout the first floor giving him plenty of light to find his way to the main staircase.

 

Hint of any ghosts?…nada.

 

Creaky, dilapidated stairs?…check.

  
Cobwebs and dust galore?…double check.

  
Link pulled another batch of the sticky strands from his dark hair as he reached the second floor. With fewer windows up there it was very hard to see, and the creepy factor climbed into the uncomfortable range. The whole area was just so dang dark.

 

At the end of the hall, Link came to an abrupt halt. His eyes glued to a huge oil painting hanging there…his jaw on the floor. The couple captured in paint had to be the two men that had lived there…but that wasn't the reason for his surprise. No, the shock had come at seeing a spitting image of himself on the canvas!

 

                                                      

 

The dude on the right had the same hair and even glasses! Back when the painting had been made, only the wealthy could afford proper eyewear.

 

Turning away from the painting, Link picked one of the rooms at random to explore. The door creaked open, exposing a very dusty bedroom. The rotting silk bed coverings still holding a sheen in the spots no bugs or mold had found to destroy.

  
There was something oddly familiar about the bedroom to Link. Not even the eerie darkness, could overpower the strong sense of coming home. He felt confident he'd make it through the night.

  
  
“This will be like taking candy from a baby. Delta Kappa Epsilon here I come!” Link said smugly.

  
Walking over to the bed, he was surprised at how soft and comfortable it felt. It seemed structurally sound too, so Link sat on the edge of it, looking around the room till something glittery on the ceiling caught his attention. There was enough moonlight coming through the small window to illuminate the ornate ceiling.

  
A vibrant, mosaic showing every kind of mythical beast imaginable was up there. Even the two men, from the hallway painting, were there…depicted as centaurs frolicking in the fields together. Link blushed at everything the two creatures were captured doing.

  
Being bisexual, Link was easily turned on by the pornographic imagery…and since the bed was so comfy and his dick hard…he decided to play. Using his backpack for a pillow, Link laid down, undid his zipper, and pulled out his cock. The damp air of the abandoned mansion was giving him goosebumps and sending shivers through his body. His hand felt extra warm cupping the hard flesh.

  
There wasn't even a need for pulling up porn of his phone since the erotic images on the ceiling were sexy enough to get him off. His imagination filled in the gaps as to what the creatures would have been doing beyond those static poses.

  
Soon his mouth was gaping and his back arched as guttural moans echoed around the dusty space. Cum splattered onto his shirt, and down his hand. As Link moved the hand up to his mouth to lick it clean, he noticed movement in the doorway.

  
This time his groan was one of embarrassment. Shit!

  
Someone from the frat had probably recorded his little slap and tickle session. Just great! It would probably be playing on all the TVs when he'd get back to Delta Kappa Epsilon in the morning.

  
Well, there was nothing Link could do about it now…so he brought the messy hand back to his mouth and licked every last drop of cum off the palm. Mhmm, even being his own flavor, it still tasted damn good. As his mouth sucked the thumb clean, Link saw movement again but this time in the hallway.

  
Dammit!

  
Now he was getting annoyed. He didn't even redo his pants…just got up with his cock dangling and headed out to check…but no one was there.

  
What the fuck?!

  
Link tucked in his spent cock. “When I get my hands on the asshole doing this, I'm going to tear them a new one!”

 

He searched each of the rooms…but found nothing. Whoever had been there was either gone or really good at hiding. Link decided just to go back to the bedroom.

  
When he got to the doorway, he saw movement on the bed and jumped. Whatever was laying on the bed was not human. Well, not human now…since he could clearly see the bed covering through the form.

  
Still skeptical, Link moved around the room looking for a hidden projector. It was 2017, and the technology for that kind of holographic imaging was easier to find. Just that morning Link had seen a clip on Tumblr where a whale jumped up out of a gym floor and came crashing down in a spray of water, not even two feet from the bleachers filled with amazed students.

  
Finding no projector, Link went to bed and tried to put his hand through the thing…it didn't go through! Even though his eyes were seeing a ghostly figure…his hand was touching what felt like a very human chest. Link's own chest pounding as his heart rate increased.

  
Fuck!

  
The apparition was looking right at Link…no, not looking, but staring. Each second that passed the features became clearer and more distinct.

  
Holy Fuck!

  
Link moved away from the bed…the thing looked just like the other man in the painting! The non-twin man.

  
“No fuckn' way! This is not possible!” Link exclaimed.

  
The thing kept staring, and Link watched in shock as its mouth curled into a smile. “You've come back to me…I've been waiting for you to return…waiting for centuries.”

  
Link gulped. That was so not a ghostly voice. And for some odd reason, just those few words had his cock hardening. “Who…who are you?”

  
The thing stood up, and its lower legs went into the bed…walking through the material as if it was just air. And yet as soon as the thing's feet hit the hardwood floor, the shoes made a clacking sound. And when it moved closer to Link, the heat from the form was clearly felt.

  
Fuck!

 

When it moved closer, Link noticed another detail…the thing was very tall! Link was no shorty at six feet, but this thing towered over him near a foot. Even by today's standards, this phantom would be considered gigantic.

  
The specter reached out and stroked warm opaque fingers down Link's cheek, “You know who I am Charles…just as much as I know you. Two souls could not have more knowledge of one another then we, my love.”

 

Link was seriously freaked out. How the hell did this thing know his first name? He hadn't told anyone at the frat that his name was actually Charles Lincoln Neal. Yet this…whatever it was, knew. Called him 'my love.' “Look, I have no clue who or what you are…I'm just a local college kid who was told to stay the night so I could join a frat and sleep in a freakin' normal bed.”

 

Without warning, Link's face was cupped and brought firmly towards the apparition. What happened next was the best damn kiss Link ever had.

 

Mhmm…Fuuuuuck!

  
The thing's lips were soft, its beard scratchy…the specter's hands scorched into Link's jaw. The need to kiss the thing back was so strong. Five, ten, twenty minutes passed…their lips never parted. Link's cock was rock hard in his pants.

  
Finally the thing moved back, “You don't know how much I've longed for your lips on mine. Please, my love, please allow me to partake of your flesh…my whole being is aching and waiting for your touch.”

  
To Link, body parts were body parts. Boobs were just as good as ball sacs, and dicks just as much fun as pussy. And apparently, his own body was attracted to this thing…his cock pressing against the zipper wanting to be released. There was just one thing that bothered him. “I'm not this man you've been waiting for…I have no qualms about fucking you…but I would feel bad if I allowed you to believe I was your long, lost love.”

 

This just made the apparition grin. Something that sent Link's heart into a hard thumping rhythm. The thing grabbed Link by the upper arm and walked him over to a mirror. The specter was still visible in the reflection. It turned Link around and lifted up the back of the t-shirt.

  
“There…look at that scar. That was where the knife went when they killed you. We were together on the floor, downstairs by the fire…spent and happy. They snuck into the mansion and killed us from behind…like cowards. They knew what they were doing since our lives were gone before we could even turn around to face our killers.”

  
Link stared into the mirror at the birthmark. He had always wondered about that…no one else in his family had had any markings.

  
What if…

  
No!

  
Shit! This was too crazy. That stuff just didn't happen…did it?

 

But yet…he focused on the thing standing near him…ghosts weren't supposed to be real either.

 

Well fuck!

 

Could Link actually be that man in the painting?! Going through multiple lives until he could get back to his love. And just like that, a name came to him. Not the one written down in the lore of the slain lovers. No…this was a private name…one he had called this thing when they had been alive. “Randl…I used to call you Randl sometimes, even though your name was Rhett…Rhett James McLaughlin.”

 

The being's form became more solid at those words. The heartfelt gaze in the now seen green eyes melting into Link's blue. “Yes…yes, my love. Remember more…the more you remember, the more I come back to life.”

 

“I called you that because it symbolized our love. Rhett and Lincoln forever. R and L.” Link was laid bare standing there as all these random memories burst open in his brain. Images of picnics in the forest behind the mansion. Naked moments under the moonlight on the balcony. Kisses stolen in the library. So many moments of pure joy and love.

 

And as each memory returned, the thing went from ghost to fully fleshed out man. Rhett grabbed Link in his arms and lifted him up jubilantly. “Yes…oh yes! Lincoln…now you can live here with me forever…and no one will tear us apart ever again.”

 

Link was pulled into a deeper kiss. Their bodies pressed tight together. Cocks rubbed through fabric while heartbeats joined in song between their chests. Rhett moved them till their legs brushed against the bed.

 

“Holy fuck!” Link jumped a few feet back as he looked at the bed. Gone were all the rot spots…in fact, as he looked around the room nothing but polished wood and richly colored fabrics met his eye. Even the musty smell from earlier was somehow replaced with an almost floral scent.

 

Link sprinted out to the hallway…candelabras now flickered warm light onto the spotless walls…not a single strand of cobwebs showing. Racing outside, Link stared at what had been a dilapidated structure now looking pristine and whole. Rhett stood in the doorway laughing. The sound of which, and view of how the motion made those green eyes crinkle, re-taking Link's attention.

 

Link raced back up the front steps and pulled the dirty-blond haired man into his arms. Fuck he loved Rhett. Loved him as only few souls throughout history ever got to experience. Their connection unbroken even when life had been stolen from them. It had taken him over three hundred years, but he had returned…returned to his love, his soulmate…his everything. Link took Rhett's hand in his and walked back inside. The door was quickly shut and locked.

 

As they made their way back to the bedroom, Link lifted the held hand to his lips. “It's been centuries in the making, my love, but I'm back…and I'm yours till the day I die…and throughout eternity.”

 

Rhett pushed the blue-eyed man onto the bed and crawled up till he was straddling Link's lap. Those sexy bearded lips moved swiftly to press down for another kiss. A growl escaped the tall apparition as he moved his lips down Link's neck…kissing the flesh as he went. “We have eternity for loving phrases, and soft caresses…but, for right now…” He undid Link's pants and pushed them down…his own pants following suit.

 

Scratchy kisses moved down Link's chest…down the happy trail of hair below the belly button till Rhett's mouth was hovering over his lover's hard cock. “How much I've waited for this very moment. So many others snuck into these walls…but not one was you. And even when I seduced them with my ghostly charms…it was empty and meaningless.”

 

Warm lips encircled Link's cock head. He gasped at the sheer bliss of it. “Oh fuck, Rhett…take me…make up for all these years apart.”

 

Down fast went the warm mouth. Every damn inch of dick swallowed and sucked. Link screamed out Rhett's name…over and over. This wasn't a first touch awkward exploration…this was a skilled plan of action…knowing all the tricks and treats that would make his reincarnated lover explode.

 

Link was resting on an elbow to watch the beautiful sight…as his other hand pushed deep into the specter's perfectly quaffed hair. Tugging on the wavy top…encouraging more. Link would have been a goner in seconds, had Rhett not stopped suddenly and let the cock pop out of the warm orifice. A pout spread on Link's face. “You're killing me.”

 

Rhett grinned. “You always were impatient, Neal.”

 

Link was suddenly twisted around onto all fours as Rhett moved behind and spread the cheeks.

 

Link laughed, “Quite forward for a man who lived back in the Victorian era. I'm shocked.”

 

“Lived yes…but I've been in existence three hundred and thirty-one years since…I've seen a lot. I'm not contained to this house. I can roam around town. My ghosting makes being a peeping tom very easy.” And just like that, Rhett ghosted to mist and then back to full flesh.

 

It was fuckn fascinating to see. Hot even. Link sent the man a lustful look. “I want to fuck your ghost form.”

 

Rhett went to mist and shoved his cock all the way into Link's ass.

 

FUCK!

 

The invading appendage was warm and solid like flesh…but different. Like it had a buzz of electricity sparking along the skin…Link was in heaven. And in ghost form, Rhett was able to reach straight through Link's back and grab the man's hard cock.

 

It was trippy and erotic all in one. Rhett's thighs physically slapped against Link's…yet the arm going through his back not felt at all…just the hand firmly wrapped around his dick…it was adding a mind fuck to the already delicious ass fucking. Never before, in his nineteen years, had Link ever felt such passion and lust.

 

“I'm going to drown you in cum, Lincoln. Centuries of it building up…waiting for your tight, pink rosebud to capture it once again.”

 

Link moaned at Rhett's words. “Yes, oh fuck, yes. Fill me up, McLaughlin. I remember you making me sit on the dining room table on a fine china plate…saying I was your dessert.”

 

“Oh fuck.” Rhett removed his arm from inside Link's body so he could turn back to flesh. A gushy expression played over his now visible face. “I remember those nights. We would send Chase, our butler, and the three maids, Jenna, Stevina, and Elizabeth away. Waiting till the door to the servant quarters shut and we were alone.”

 

Rhett ran his two tan hands over the rounded perfection of Link's backside. “Mhmm, these cheeks fitting onto the bone china so well. Your legs spread over the edge of the table. My chair pushed all the way in so I could just lean down and partake of your flesh.”

 

Link groaned. “The feel of the damask tablecloth under my clenched hands as you had me…and swallowed my cream filling.”

 

“Yes…I've missed that cream filling.” Once again Rhett ghosted and stuck that wicked hand through Link's body to grab dick.

 

“Mhmm…keep fucking my ass and jerking me off like that, and you'll get to taste some reeeealll fast.” Link panted at the thrum of electricity on his dick and up his ass. When Rhett leaned down and bit into Link's shoulder, it was like being tasered on the lowest setting. His teeth rested on the skin, but also through the skin. Link's dick twitched.

 

“Want to feel something really fuckn' fantastic?” Rhett asked teasingly.

 

“More than this?! Hell! I might die tonight…but sure…what?”

 

Rhett moved fully away from Link's body and completely disappeared.

 

Seconds later, Link felt a blast of cold air burst into every pore of his body.

 

FUCK! Rhett had just taken possession.

 

Oh hell!

 

Link's hand, moving down to stroke his own cock, was his flesh but being moved by Rhett. It was like getting fucked in every strand of his DNA while riding on a rollercoaster. And while being jerked off from within…Rhett's dick was inside Link's so the wanking was being enjoyed by both cocks at the same time…the sensations blew every preconceived idea of eroticism out of the fuckn' water.

 

And when Link lost it a few minutes later, he found that their orgasms were connected as well…even though it was only Link's dick that physically exploded with a gusher of cum…Link could feel the energy of Rhett's release…as if the man had bukakeed all over Link's very soul. Fuck, it was so awesome.

 

As Rhett misted out of Link's body and fleshed out once more…a grin spread wide on the bearded apparition's face. “Shit, I've always wanted to try that. Fuck, Link…I see many a hot night with you while your soul remains in that meat suit.”

 

“Meat suit, eh…crazy ghost.” Link laughed as he laid on the bed next to his reunited ghost lover. Rhett's fully fleshed arms were wrapped so tightly around Link's body…but he didn't mind. Link felt at home for the first time in his entire life. Sometimes good things happened when you were lost & found.

 

 

The End

 

 


End file.
